When I Need You
by Wolf Creek
Summary: Editing and Revision Hiatus
1. Broken

I've had this sitting on my computer for ever and I thought you all might like. So, I hope it's good.  
  
So here it is...  
  
Oh and the Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... blah blah blah  
  
  
  
When I Need You: Chapter 1  
  
"Mr. Himura, I'm really sorry, but you missed rent again. You know what we have to do."  
  
"Wait, Joe I have it now! I just got paid today. Please Joe I have no where to go," the man pleaded.  
  
"Kenshin, you've had your chances," he scratched his head and mumbled, "5 to be exact. If you miss your payment we miss ours."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, you need to be out of here in two weeks. Good day." Joe turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Kenshin closed the door and leaned against it. 'Great two weeks… where am I going to find a place in two weeks? I'll call Sanosuke, he can hook me up.' He went to his room and pulled boxes out of his closet.  
  
  
  
A WEEK PASSES  
  
A young woman, who looks to be in her early twenties, is putting clothes in a washing machine. A voice is heard from her living room.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart! I'm back from Florida!" came the man's voice.  
  
"Enishi!" She ran out to the living room and hugged him.   
  
"Hey Kaoru, you missed me that much?" Enishi asked hugging back.  
  
"Of course!" She kissed him. "Do you want some coffee? I just made it."  
  
"Sure, that sounds good." He set his things down.  
  
Enishi sat at the table while Kaoru served him tea.  
  
He stared into it, not looking up. Kaoru noticed this and began to wonder why he looked troubled. "Enishi," she said, "Is there something wrong? You look upset."  
  
He looked at her. Worry was written all over her face. "No, no..." he paused, "Well, yeah, kind of..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well my boss... you see...he promoted me..."  
  
"Enishi that's wonderful… but, why are you upset?"  
  
"It will require me to move to London."  
  
"YOU'RE MOVING?"  
  
"Yes, well, I- I want you to come with me…"  
  
"Enishi! I can't, all of my friends are here… You can't expect me to drop everything and go with you… anyways I don't want to leave New York… I- I can't leave New York."  
  
"Why not? Don't you love me, Kaoru?" He asked a little forceful. He jumped up.  
  
"Of course I do, Enishi! But I can't just drop my life!"  
  
"I love you, Kaoru… Isn't that enough for you?"  
  
"Enishi! We're not even married… I won't drop my life for a boyfriend… even if I do love you!"  
  
Enishi shook his head angrily. "You're coming Kaoru!"  
  
"NO, I'M NOT!"  
  
"I SAY YOU'RE COMING, SO YOU'RE COMING!"  
  
"I WON'T GO WITH YOU ENISHI!"  
  
Enishi grabbed her arm forcefully and she winced. "Kaoru-"  
  
Kaoru's apartment door flew open.  
  
"Let her go Enishi… Now!" Came a quite familiar voice.  
  
"Stay out of this, Sanosuke," Enishi raged. He took a threatening step towards the young man, Kaoru still in his hold.  
  
"I said let her go!" Sano put his head down.  
  
"No! She is coming with me!"  
  
"I say LET HER GO!"  
  
"You've got nothing to do with this Sano! STAY OUT!"  
  
"If you don't let her go, Enishi, I swear to god, I'll kill you!" Sanosuke looked at Enishi with fire reflecting in his eyes.  
  
Enishi pushed Kaoru to Sanosuke and he caught her. He put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine," Kaoru whimpered.  
  
Sano turned to Enishi. "Get out now!"   
  
"I will be back, Kaoru!" He stormed out the door.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, are you okay?" Worry was fixed in his face.  
  
"Really I'm fine." She began to tear.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Enishi… Sano! He- he just left me… he is going to London," she cried, leaning into him.  
  
"K-Kaoru, come on don't cry- h-he wasn't good for you, anyway… aww come on Kaoru… I hate it when you cry…" he rubbed her back, but it didn't help. "Enishi will regret leaving… he wasn't good for you anyways… He was too controlling, Kaoru."  
  
"N-no he wasn't.  
  
"Don't cry anymore!"  
  
"I-I need to be alone Sanosuke, just for a little while… please."  
  
"Kaoru-"  
  
"Two years! I can't believe him," now she was crying to herself.   
  
"KAORU! Get a hold of yourself! You're like a sister to me Kaoru; I don't want to see you crying!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sano… but please go back to your apartment." She stepped out of his arms and turned away from him.  
  
He walked to the door and looked at her. She gave him a forced smile from over her shoulder. "I'll be fine," she said in almost a whisper.  
  
He walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
Kaoru sulked to her bedroom and flopped on her bed… she was heart broken… Enishi had told her he loved her but always dropped the subject of marriage when it came up. Then he would get controlling and violent when things didn't go his way. That wasn't the first time she had been rescued by Sano. He was like her big brother, always looking out for her. She sighed sadly. 'I'll never find the right guy…' she said to herself, a tear streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
Sano opened his apartment door cursing Enishi. Kaoru had been living next door for 3 years now. He remembered when Enishi came into her life. He never liked the guy. Enishi was always overpowering Kaoru. A few times he had to kick Enishi out for getting too violent with her. Sano was glad Enishi was gone but he knew Kaoru would be heartbroken for a while. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sanosuke, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, Kenshin, do you need something?"  
  
"Heh, heh, yeah… um, I need you to help me find a place to live," Kenshin said sounding ashamed.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I um… I missed rent again… they're- uh- kicking me out."  
  
"Kenshin, I can't believe you… Again?" Sano laughed.  
  
"Please Sano. I need the place in about a week… I have all my things packed."  
  
"How 'bout you come live here?"  
  
"No Sano, I couldn't."  
  
"It's fine Kenshin, really. You took me in when I needed a place, for free to boot, can't I do the same?"  
  
"But, Sano, I can't just move in… And if I did, how could I pay you? I don't get paid often. My bodyguard jobs pay well, but not as often as I need."  
  
"So you pay me half when you get it, It's no big deal… you're not going to find a better offer, Kenshin."   
  
"Alright, okay… I'll move in," Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Hah! I'll pick you up tomorrow."   
  
"That soon?"  
  
"Yep. My spare room is empty. So you can move in right away. See you tomorrow Kenshin." He hung up.  
  
Kenshin sat on the other line trying to figure out what had just happened. "Oro." It was getting late; he thought he'd better get ready for the morning.   
  
  
  
Kaoru woke to two men speaking loudly in the hall outside her apartment. She looked at her watch. 11:00. 'Wow it's getting late.' She heard the men's voices again. 'Who could that be?' She quickly got dressed and went to the hallway of her apartment building. Sanosuke's door was open.  
  
Kaoru walked in looking around. Boxes were lying everywhere. 'Someone is moving in?' She walked down the hallway calling Sano's name. Finally she got an answer.  
  
"Kaoru? Hey, Kaoru, I'm back here!" Sano called from the spare bedroom.  
  
She hurried to the room. "Sano, who's moving in?"  
  
"Oh it's a friend of mine…"  
  
"Not one of your gross dirty friends, is it? Eww-"  
  
"Gross and dirty? Wow I took a shower too, hmmm I think I need new soap," said an amused voice from behind her.  
  
Kaoru spun around to find herself looking into the violet eyes of attractive man. His long red hair glistened in the sunlight coming through the window. He had a rather large cross shaped scar on his left cheek and was slightly taller than she was. His tight black shirt showed his muscles. She stared at him. "S-sorry, I-I didn't mean you…" She stuttered.  
  
He laughed and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello… Miss… Kaoru, isn't it?"  
  
"Um y-yes, but how did you know?"  
  
"Sano told me… next door, correct?" He smiled when Kaoru nodded. "Talks just as though you were his little sister."  
  
"So, what is your name? I'm afraid I haven't heard of you…" she laughed.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura." He gave her another charming smile.  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you, Kenshin."  
  
"And you, Miss Kaoru. Now, if you will excuse me I need to take the U-Haul truck back." He turned to Sano. "Sano will you unpack my things?"  
  
"Sure Kenshin."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
He smiled at Kaoru and left.  
  
  
  
"Do you like him, Kaoru?"  
  
"What do you mean? He is much better than those thugs you bring here. So, yeah, I guess I like him."  
  
"Good. He'll get your mind off of Enishi for a while."  
  
"SANO! I don't want another relationship," she said sadly while hugging her shoulder and turning her head away.  
  
"Just be his friend, Kaoru. You need a good friend right now."  
  
"Yeah, I have you and Misao."  
  
"Get to know Kenshin. He's really caring … Kenshin will not break your heart. His own will be broken before he'll let someone else's even fracture. It makes me sick," he said while rolling s eyes.  
  
"Sano, I hate you."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, I know."  
  
"Why are you trying to hook me up? I don't want to go out with anyone."  
  
"I hate seeing you sulk around. I'm telling you Kaoru, you'll like him… even if he doesn't become a love-interest. He is a good friend to have."  
  
"You brought him here to be my friend?"  
  
"Nah… He needed a place to stay. He's leaving as soon as he finds a good apartment. Says he 'doesn't want to be a burden.'"  
  
"Strange… How old is he?"  
  
"35 I think…"   
  
"35!? "  
  
"Yeah… Don't change the subject…Get to know him, Kaoru, you won't regret it… I promise."  
  
"Fine. I'll be friendly, but nothing more, okay?"  
  
  
  
Later, in the late evening, Kaoru is picking at her food. She sits alone in her apartment, only the kitchen light on. She keeps thinking about Enishi. 'Did I really love him? I don't know anymore. What about the new guy, Kenshin? He seems nice. He is cute, but that long hair needs to go. Though it does add to his features. What's with the scar? I made an idiot of myself… calling him gross and dirty. When really he was sweet and clean.' She laughed. 'I'll take him out to lunch tomorrow. I trust Sanosuke. If he thinks I will like Kenshin, I probably will. He was right about me needing to get my mind off of Enishi.' She yawned. "Bed time."  
  
  
  
Did you like it? It's kinda old... And I have the second chapter almost done already...   
  
To those of you who know Cold Blood or Forced Heart... I'm going to take a break due to writers block... Perfect timing to huh?  
  
By the end of this week I'll be celebrating Summer... So I'll have the time to write for you all!  
  
Wolf Creek 


	2. Death and Change

People claim I'm crazy… I think it's true…

I hope you enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply…

**Chapter 2: Killer Haircut, Killer Past**

Kenshin was making breakfast for himself. Sano had gone to gamble with some friends of his. Illegally of course. He was sitting at the table eating when he heard a knock on the door. He set his fork down and went to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Kaoru.

"Well, um, hello Miss Kaoru. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Kenshin. I was wondering if you were doing anything today."

"Uh- well, no I don't think so. Would you like to do something?"

"Well yeah, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch this afternoon."

"Sure, that would be great. We can get to know each other."

"Great. Thank you Kenshin."

"What time?"

"Ten-ish?"

"I'll be ready."

"Okay." She smiled then turned and walked away.

Kenshin closed the door. He laughed and shook his head.

Kaoru looked at her watch. 9:47, she sighed. 'I hope he isn't a jerk… Sano said he wasn't bad. He seemed sweet. But a lot of guys seem sweet in the beginning… I'll have to see.'

Kaoru knocked on Kenshin's door. He greeted her with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm… How about Central Park?"

"Whatever you want."

"Then Central Park it is!" She said happily.

Kenshin and Kaoru wandered around Central Park for a while. They sat on a bench taking a break. Kenshin leaned forward and placed his forearms on his knees.

"Kenshin, what's your job?"

It startled him and he looked at her. "I'm mainly a bodyguard. Sano hooks me up with people who have been threatened or are important. It's a good paying job," he said honestly.

"What do you mean 'mainly'?" she asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Well I do side jobs like training young bodyguards, and new police officers."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I have lots of connections." He smiled.

"You train new cops?"

"In hand to hand combat," he said as he looked at the ground.

"Wow, but why haven't you worked lately?"

"Not many people need guarding right now I guess, and I just finished training some officers two weeks ago."

"You have quite the interesting life, Kenshin."

"Not once you get used to it… what do you do?"

"I'm a high school teacher, but the school needs to let this one woman retire… then I take her place… I get by on unemployment. She is leaving next year. Sometimes they let me teach a class, or substitute… the kids seem to like me."

"You lead a nice non-threatening life," Kenshin joked.

She smiled. "Kenshin…"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" He turned to her again.

"I- I-, um nothing, never mind."

"Well, I have a question for you," he said mischievously.

She laughed. "What is it?"

"We just met yesterday… and normally it takes people a while to warm up to me. I think it's the way I look. I could be an asshole or something and you don't even seem to care…"

"Are you?" Kaoru cut him off.

"Well, no-"

"Then there is you're answer."

"But-"

"Let's go to lunch! I'm getting hungry."

Kenshin blinked in confusion. "Um, yeah, ok."

Kaoru smiled inwardly. He looked cute when he was confused, an innocent look on his face.

Later that afternoon, lunch was past, and the two were walking in Times Square.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. An idea popped in her head. She smiled. "Kenshin, when is the last time you had a hair cut?"

Surprised by the question he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want one?"

"Um, I guess… do you think I need one?"

"Yes… definitely."

"Alright, where do I go?"

"I'll give you one."

"What!?"

"You don't trust me?"

"Well, yeah, but… what are you gonna do to me?" he asked nervously.

"Just make is shorter."

He gave her a suspicious look. "How short?"

She looked at him as if picturing it. "Above your ears."

"That short!?"

"Yep."

Kenshin put a hand to his hair. After a long pause he gave in, "Alright, if you think I'll look better."

She smiled. "Oh, I do."

Kaoru's first cut took off about two feet of Kenshin's hair. Several others got it to the length she liked. She snipped a few times to get it perfect. She grinned at her work. He looked much better, and not to mention, more handsome.

"Are you done?" Kenshin asked.

"Open your eyes."

He did as ordered. He gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Do you like it?"

"It's- It's great." He brushed his fingers through it. It felt weird, not having long hair.

"You look much better." She smiled.

Kenshin laughed. He turned to her. "It's funny- nah… never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just…" He shook his head. "I think I look great… thanks, Miss Kaoru."

"True, you do."

Kaoru's eyes gazed on Kenshin's handsome features. Then she looked at his scar. It looked like it was a painful injury when he got it. "Kenshin…"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

"Where- Where did you get your scar?" She traced the back of her finger down his left cheek. He caught her hand. He looked at her sadly.

"I- it's two different scars."

"Do you mind that I ask?"

"No, it not like it's not visible. People often stare at me for it." He smiled. "I have never told anyone about it, well except Sanosuke." He looked at his feet. "Miss Kaoru…it's very personal. My past is dark and I want to forget it, but… by keeping it locked away…" Kenshin sighed. "If you want to know I will tell you. Let's go into the living room… we should sit."

He led her into the living room and sat her on her couch. He sat in the chair. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He looked into her eyes. "Normally I don't tell people these things, but I want you to now that now, I'm a completely different person and I ask you, please, don't judge me by my past."

Kaoru looked at him with confused eyes.

Kenshin began, "When I was 7 my parents died of Cholera. I was orphaned and wandering the streets. Three sisters found me… they were orphans too, but they were between the ages of 15 and 20. I lived with them awhile. But a bloodthirsty gang attacked us one day and slaughtered them. They were about to kill me when a tall, bulky man showed up and saved me. He was so strong and I wanted to be just like him.

"Hiko was his name. And took me in reluctantly. At the time my name was Shinta. He didn't like that name. Said it was wimpy, and so he named me Kenshin. He had worked for the government. A retired secret agent. He taught me all he knew in every combat; hand-to-hand, guns, swords, anything, you name it. He even taught me an ancient fighting style called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. Before I could master it though I got mad and left. I was 14 then. The government made me a secret agent because I was much more skilled than any of their top agents. I began killing for them.

"One day, a man got in my way, he wouldn't let me do my mission. He was a bodyguard. I killed him, but not before he put this horizontal scar on my cheek. His last word was 'Tomoe.' At the time I thought nothing of it. I got lots of different assignments and I had killed many men. More than I can count." He sighed.

Kaoru just stared. She was shocked… 'Kenshin… killed? Sweet Kenshin killed?'

Kenshin saw the look on Kaoru's face. He knew what she was thinking. He tried to explain, "I did not kill because I wanted to. The people I killed were all against our government. They were terrorists. The one man that got in my way, though, he was not my target… Anyway while I was on an assignment I was fighting the guards of this Big-Name-man. I had saved a girl who was about 18. I took her to the hotel that I was staying at. They were with our government. Many other agents were staying there too. Including the man who gave me my assignments, Katsura.

"Her name was Tomoe and she never had smiled at me. She told me of her fiancé. And here he was the man I had killed; he was the one whose last words were 'Tomoe.' I never told her about him.

"I married this girl when I was 15… I learned to love her. We moved to a snowy village in Japan, waiting for my next assignment. I was 19 then. We became friends of the villagers and we sold medicine. One day she was kidnapped by the enemy. I fought through many men finally getting to her, but each had taken away once of my senses; Sight, hearing, excreta. My last opponent stood between me and the shack in which they were keeping her. He matched my skill in combat. Finally, we both got in our stances… and we would both surely die. I didn't care. If it was to save Tomoe, I would give my life. She came out of the shack and saw us. I didn't notice her. We lunged at each other. At the last minute, she jumped in front of me trying to block the enemy's blow. But sadly, my blow killed my opponent AND Tomoe. I held her in my arms crying. And then she finally smiled for me. Then she took her dagger, one that she always carried around, and finished the scar." He touched his scar tracing Tomoe's mark... Tears streamed down his face. "Finally I retired from the life of a secret agent. I vowed never to kill again." Kenshin tried to choke back tears, but to no avail.

"Kenshin, don't blame yourself for Tomoe's death."

"But I killed her. I am the one who killed her, and if I had not married her she would have never been kidnapped."

Kaoru sighed. She felt sorry for him. She stood up and walked over to him. She knelt by his side, and wiped the tears from his face. He looked at her a little shocked. She gave him a faint smile. "Kenshin, why did you tell me? I mean, I know why… but why _me_?"

He smiled, wiping the last tears from his face. "I'm not sure… I guess you're the first to ask me about my scar… well except some children." He looked into her eyes. "Miss Kaoru, thank you for listening. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Kenshin." She smiled.

"Well, I better get going…" He said with sudden forced cheeriness. "Sano might be wondering where I am. Never told him we were going to lunch. And it's five o'clock."

"I had a good time Kenshin."

"So did I, Miss Kaoru. I'll let myself out."

Kenshin closed the door behind him. He cursed at himself. 'I can't believe I just told her all that! I'm such an idiot. The only other who knows is Sano. But he only knows because of my government files. I don't even know how he got those.' He sighed as he opened his apartment door.

Kaoru sat on her couch with a worried look on her face. "I can't believe it," she said to herself, "Poor Kenshin… he went through so much…" She frowned. "He killed for the government… but he asked me not to judge him…"

She stood up and closed her eyes tightly. "That was his past… Father always told me not to care about someone's past… and Kenshin is so sweet… he would never harm me…" Kaoru looked at her carpet. "I will not judge."

Kenshin pulled a frozen pizza out from the freezer. He wasn't hungry but he knew Sanosuke would be when he came home… probably only in his underwear…

Kenshin smiled… Sano was so reckless…

As if on cue Sano came in the door, fully clothed, and looked at Kenshin. "You been home all day, Kenshin?" he asked with worried eyes.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "No, I spent the day with Miss Kaoru."

Sano grinned slyly. "You like her, huh?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "N-no! W-well, Yeah… b-but, I mean… in a friendly way! I swear!"

Sanosuke laughed. "Never seen you so worked up over a girl, Kenshin! You really must like her… what happened between you two?"

Kenshin shook his head while saying, "Nothing much… I just told her… you know."

Sano's eyes widened. "You told her!? Kenshin! Why?"

Kenshin shrugged. "She asked… I figured if I was going to be here a while… she should know about me… that's all."

Sano smiled a crooked smile. "You really do like her don't you, Kenshin?"

"I've only known her for one day… but right now… I'd say I do… she's so kind and sweet…" Kenshin said truthfully, "And she is beautiful… but… again, I've only known her for one day…" Kenshin looked at his feet. "And anyway… Friendship is all I can offer…"

Just then, Sanosuke noticed that most of Kenshin's hair was missing. "Kenshin! What happened to your hair!?"

Kenshin blinked and then brushed his hand through it. He smiled and said, "Miss Kaoru did it… you like it?"

Sano smiled and nodded. "Killer haircut, man…"

Kenshin laughed.

"Kenshin, will you see her tomorrow?" Sano asked with some interest.

Kenshin shrugged. "Not sure… Sano, tell me though… how old is she?"

"Twenty-four…"

"What!?"

Sano nodded.

"So young…"

Kaoru flopped on her bed… "I want to see him again…" she said to herself.

Suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

There was no one. She shrugged and hung up.

Kenshin looked at the clock… It was 11. He sighed and closed his eyes. The nightmares would come, he knew that, but after this many years… he was almost used to them… he was never a heavy sleeper… he always woke up to the slightest sound.

Soon he drifted off into an unwanted sleep full of horrors of his past and maybe even things to come.

Did you like it??? I hope so… anywayz! One and a half more days of school! And guess what? I have my first detention tomorrow! My very very first one… you wanna know how I got it? I asked for it… literally! I walked up to the vice principal and asked "Can I have detention tomorrow?"

She's like SURE!

The funny thing is, I'm never bad… I just wanted a detention… I could have mouthed off to a teacher… but I didn't… I asked for it…

Think I'm crazy? My friends do… anyway

I added the sentimental value with the not judging people by their past… Cuz Kaoru's dad is dead… Her mom too. I thought it was good…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love you all so much…

Wolf Creek


	3. Dreams

Hey, I've been trying to figure out something to write and I'm having trouble... so if it sux you gotta tell me... k? Every time I put these in my fics to show change of scene... this time it's still change of scene but think of things going black then changing... it gives a different view, I think... See you at the end!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply...  
  
When I Need You: Chapter 3: **Dreams**

  
  
_ A boy with red hair sat by both of his parents, sobbing. "Mother, Father... you're going to be alright, aren't you?"  
  
A sickly man touched his son's hand. "Don't worry... It's going to pass soon..."  
  
The boy frowned. "The doctor says it cholera... he says there is nothing else he can to... They all say you'll die..." Tears streamed down they boy's face.  
  
"Shinta," whispered a pale woman, "Shinta...no matter what happens to us... I want you to live happy... don't mourn over our death... remember that we'll go to a better place..." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
Slow, ever so painfully slow, in the next hour did the two died. Shinta sobbed for hours.  
_  
  
  
_Darkness was all around him... that and the red eyes of the most cold blooded gang, he thought, in the world.  
  
"Run, Shinta! Run!"  
  
Shinta cowered in the shadow of the building watching the three he grew attached to be tortured to death.  
  
Shinta scrambled over to their bloody bodies. He looked on them in horror... no one could be so merciless. He stood slowly muttering curses at the cold blooded gang before him. He was splattered in blood of his loved ones. "Why..."  
  
The leader of the gang stepped forward and spat at him. "Why should we explain ourselves to you?"  
  
Tears that ran down Shinta's face washed some of the blood away. "What drove you to do this to us!?" he shouted. "What did we do to you!?"  
  
The big man laughed at the boy. "We wanted to have some fun..." He stepped forward, advancing toward Shinta, weapon raised, ready to kill...  
  
Suddenly the man crumpled to the ground and a figure shadowed by darkness stood before his now lifeless body. The figure spit at the dead body and said, "No one should ever kill for the fun of it."  
  
He turned around and faced the boy. "Get out of here..." he ordered.  
  
Before he could say anything to his rescuer the other members of the gang charged. In five simple strikes the gang was gone. Everyone was slaughtered.  
  
Kenshin looked at the dead that lay around him. It was too much for his stomach to take. He turned and retched against the wall. He faced the man again and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "T-thank you..." he said softly.  
  
His rescuer stepped to him and looked down. "Sorry..." he said simply, "Young eyes should never see such things."  
  
Kenshin stared at the man's weapon. "A sword?"  
  
"A katana..."  
  
"Teach me..."  
  
The man seemed taken aback. "What?"  
  
"Teach me... please..."  
  
"I will not take students..."  
  
"I want to be able to fight for the weak who cannot...I want to make sure these things never happen..."  
  
"I am not a hero... heroes don't kill..."  
  
"Then I won't be a hero. I'll be like you."  
  
"What's your name, boy?"  
  
"Shinta... Shinta Himura."  
  
"Shinta... I don't like that name... It doesn't suit the man you will become."  
  
"The man I-" A small smile appeared on Shinta's face. "Thank you, sir..."  
  
"My name is Hiko, but you will call me Master..." he crouched down to the boy's level, "And your name... your name is Kenshin..."  
  
"Master... Why Kenshin?"  
  
Hiko held up his katana. "Because you will learn everything... including swordsmanship... In Japanese Kenshin means 'Heart of the Sword'."(A/N: Is that right? I think so... but I could be wrong...)  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Thank you, Master... I am grateful..."  
_  
  
  
_ Kenshin sat in the room his Master, Hiko, had supplied. It was plain but it was private. He reflected on the death of his loved ones and tears ran down his face.  
_  
  
  
_ "You can't tell me, you're not my father!!"  
  
"I am your master, I can tell you anything!"  
  
Kenshin clenched his fists. "I'm leaving..." he said quietly.  
  
"No you're not... I will not tell you again..."  
  
"Shut up! I am better than any other agent! I can be the best!"  
  
"That was not your objective! You will not!"  
  
"You know nothing of my objective!"  
  
"I told you not to be a hero! Nothing good comes from being a hero!"  
  
"I want to do what's right! Taking down terrorists is the right thing!"  
  
"But you haven't finished your training!"  
  
"I know enough!"  
  
Hiko spit on the ground. "Damn you, boy."  
_  
  
  
_Quick and clean; that's how every assassination should have been. Only the life assigned was the one to be taken. No bodyguards... no witnesses. If someone should see you, it won't matter due to the fact that you are in black... unrecognizable. One... one...  
  
Kenshin breathed heavily. This was against the rules... he should not be fighting this man. The bodyguard held a knife in his right hand. Kenshin was quick and hit the man in the stomach. The guard spit blood and refused to fall over. He lunged toward Kenshin. He dodged but it wasn't quick enough to avoid being cut on his left cheek. Kenshin's ego screamed and he landed a fateful strike to the man's head. He rolled the man over to get a good look at his face; the one man that was good enough to put a cut on his face... one that would make a scar. The guard opened his eyes and looked directly into Kenshin's.  
  
"Tomoe," he whispered. Then his eyes fell closed and he was gone.  
  
Kenshin frowned. This shouldn't have happened.  
_  
  
  
_Kenshin looked at his opponent. This was it... they would both die... but as long as she was safe... it didn't matter as long as she was safe...  
  
They lunged in unison. Both had a katana, which was odd for this time. Kenshin swung with the rest of his energy, but suddenly someone appeared with their back to him. Arms were stretched wide shielding him from his enemy's sword. He finally realized who it was, but it was to late.  
  
The enemy was off somewhere, dead by Kenshin's blow, but Kenshin held the woman in his arms who was dying... by the same blow. He held her body as she grew colder and colder with each second. Tears streamed down his face as he watched her smile. The first time she ever smiled for him. Slowly, she grasped her dagger and put a vertical cut on his left cheek, crossing the one her fiancé had made. The cut gave him no pain, for the pain he felt for killing his beloved was overpowering.  
  
"Tomoe," he whispered. Ironically just the way Akira had done...  
  
Tomoe's eyes drifted shut and Kenshin held her close. He sobbed to her cold body and slowly lifted her from the ground. He carried her away from the now hallowed soil._  
  
  
  
_ Kenshin looked around him... this place was unfamiliar. It was empty and off-white. (A/N: Not solitary confinement! He's not crazy!) The halls were bare, as were the rooms. The door opened and Kaoru appeared. A smile was on her face and her hand was out to him. He walked forward to her but as he did so everything became black. Slowly her smile faded and she was engulfed in darkness._

  
  
Kenshin sat up quickly. His breathing was heavy and sweat dripped off his chin.  
  
"Kenshin are you alright?" asked a sweet voice. "I could hear you from my apartment."  
  
"Hear me?"  
  
Sano stood in the doorway. "Yeah, Kenshin, you've been screaming your head off."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"The past."  
  
Kaoru and Sanosuke both became silent.  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. Sano left but Kaoru sat next to him on his bed.  
  
"Kenshin... will you tell me?"  
  
"It was an only a nightmare... that's all..."  
  
"Has it been awhile since you last had one?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. I have them every night... I don't remember not having them..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes softened. "Oh, Kenshin."  
  
"It's fine really..." He peeled back the sheets and set his feet on the carpet.  
  
Kaoru blushed. Kenshin noticed and gave her a questioning look. With a smile she rolled her eyes and looked away, but she pointed to his waist.  
  
Kenshin blinked and looked down. Smiley face boxers... Kenshin turned red and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans. Kaoru turned away and giggled. He scrambled into them and turned around with an, "Oro."  
  
"Are you done?" Kaoru asked, still giggling.  
  
"Uh- y-yeah. I'm done."  
  
"Nice boxers!" Kaoru said as she turned around and winked.  
  
Kenshin smiled. He ran his fingers through his short hair.  
  
  
It was so depressing to write the dreams I had to add the fun boxer scene.  
I know that Hiko wasn't that kind but, hey, I had to make it that way. I think it worked out... Anywayz... I hope you liked it! Now... I must sleep for it is 2 AM.  
  
Wolf Creek


	4. Meeting Misao

Hey! Well I've got three stories to update now so don't be angry if I take a while… It may be 4 soon cuz I'm working on one called Your Angel… I love writing it I suppose I could advertise my other fics on here too huh? Well, I got one called Her Diary, and another called Cold Blood or Forced Heart… So hey! I advertised! LoL See ya at the end! Let's race!

A while ago someone was puzzled as to why Sano would have an apartment and Kenshin doesn't… well, for one it's the way I want it… two… Sano has a house (a boat house or something) in the Manga (I'm pretty sure) and Kenshin's a wanderer… make sense?

SDA! (Standard Disclaimers Apply, that is)

> > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 4-** Meeting Misao**

Kenshin let the warm water from the shower head massage his face… That had to be the worst nightmare ever. Normally it was just bits and pieces of his past, but last night it was everything that ever truly hurt him. And what was that last part… the white room? Andwhat aboutKaoru? Where does she come into all of it?

He washed and turned off the water.He dried his hair with the towel and looked in the mirror... well… what he could see in the foggy mirror. His blurred figure was staring right back at him. With the towel he wiped the fog off and he glanced at his left cheek… the scars; the two scars that looked like one. He frowned and turned away.

> > > > >

"So, Kenshin… what're you doing to do today?" Sanosuke asked with a crooked smile.

Kenshin yawned and looked at his friend. "I dunno… maybe some laundry… Do you have any detergent?" he asked as he searched the refrigerator for breakfast.

"Nah… I ran out last week…"

Kenshin thought a moment. "What about Kaoru? Should I ask her?"

Sano shrugged and hopped on the counter. "You can try."

Kenshin closed the refrigerator door and moved to the cabinet. "I will later, then."

"Kenshin, the cereal is in the next cabinet." Sano directed as he hopped off the counter.

"Yeah, thanks." Kenshin opened the next cabinet and pulled out Trix. (I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER! DON'T SUE!) "Trix, Sano? Will you ever grow up?"

"What? I like the taste… what do you eat? Prunes and Flakes? You're acting to old for your age… Lighten up…"

Kenshin grabbed the sprayer (I have no clue what it's called… it's that little water gun thingy that's next to the faucet.) from the sink and turned the water on. He aimed it right at Sano.

"Gah! Kenshin! Stop it!" Sanosuke said as the _cold_ water hit him. (Reminds me of Ranma ½… )

"I'm too old, huh?" Kenshin asked with a sly smile.

"No!" Sanosuke surrendered, "No, I was just messing with you… please, Kenshin, it's getting colder!"

Kenshin finally turned the water off and grinned. With an innocent face and a fake worried tonehe said, "Sano, you really shouldn't play in the cold water, you might get sick."

Sano mumbled something which Kenshinwas sure was vulgarand headed for the bathroom to dry off.

Kenshin kept his victory smile.

> > > > >

Kenshin knocked on the door of Kaoru's apartment. _Maybe she'll have laundry detergent,_ he thought.

The door opened and met a stranger. He blinked confusedly and smiled. "Hello… I was looking for Miss Kaoru," he said to the young woman while looking over her shoulder.

The girl rose on her tip-toes to catch his eye and smiled. "Hello, I'm Misao. Well, Kaoru's in the shower so why don't you come in?"

"No, it's okay, I'll just come back later…" he said as he backed up.

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

Kenshin stumbled in behind her and looked around the room.

"Sit," she ordered pointing to the couch, quickly grabbing his attention.

Kenshin followed his orders and sat.

"I'll tell her you're here, hold on." She skipped out of the living room and Kenshin heard her open the door. "Kaoru," Misao called, "That hot red head is here."

Kenshin smiled nervously.

"Kenshin?" he heard Kaoru ask.

"If that's the cute red head you told me about, then yeah."

That's how Kaoru described him to Misao? Kenshin blushed a bit.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'll keep him company, then," Misao said happily.

"Oh God, Misao… Don't scare him away…" He heard the hopelessness in her voice. _Should I be worried?_

He heard a flushing toilet and a shrill cry from whom he assumed to be Kaoru.

"Misao!"

He then heard a fit of giggling and a slamming door. Misao appeared with an innocent look on her face. "She'll be out in a few minutes."

"Uh- okay… that's cool..." Kenshin turned away nervously. Suddenly the couch dipped with new weight and she hugged his neck. He turned a deep shade of red.

"I won't bite. Really, Kenshin," Misao said as she giggled at Kenshin's nervousness.

He peeled her arms off, much to her dislike, and slid away from her.

Misao laughed suddenly pinning him down. She was too close for comfort. She leaned her face closer to his and grinned slyly. In they're current position Kenshin was lying (as flat as he could) on the couch with on leg draping of the edge and Misao was practically lying on top of him, but her hands held her in a hovering position over him. "You know, Kenshin, I have to agree with Kaoru… You are handsome," she said in an awfully seductive voice.

Kenshin gulped deeply, scared of what she'd do next.

"And do you know what else?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly; nervously.

Misao leapt off of him suddenly. "You're not my type," she said quickly with a giggle. "I have Aoshi… sorry to disappoint you, Kenshin…" She winked and giggled again.

Kenshin sat upright glad to be out of that 'position.' Aoshi's name sparked a long, thought to be lost, memory in his brain. (A/N: I don't know why, but that seems impossible to me… A memory thought to be lost… but if you lose it in your memory wouldn't that mean you forgot it and now you can't remember it? And if you _thought_ it was lost then you would still have it because you're _thinking_ of it? OW! My brain hurts… damn thoughts! How can I be confused if I'm the one who worte it?) "Aoshi?"

Misao nodded and said, "But I bet you're more interested in Kaoru than me, huh?" with a clever wink.

Kenshin's now serious face blushed a bit, but he pursued the topic of Aoshi. "Aoshi Shinomori?"

The young woman blinked in surprise and her giggly mood suddenly vanished. "Yes… do you know him?"

Kenshin looked at his feet and smiled at the memory (the one thought to be lost!) of him and Aoshi in they're younger years as agents… "Yeah… old friend," he said as he looked back at her.

Misao sat cross-legged on the carpet a few feet in front of the couch where Kenshin sat. She gazed up at him, much like a child wanting an interesting story would. "Tell me how you know him, please!" she begged in that child-like voice. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, letting his wrists hang.

"I don't know if he would want me to, Miss Misao."

Misao pinned him _back_ against the couch this time. "Tell me," she ordered dangerously. A mood that Kenshin thought that the happy girl he saw seconds before couldn't fathom.

Kenshin gulped.

"What the _hell_ are you doing to Kenshin, Misao?" an angry voice asked.

Misao jumped off of Kenshin and pouted, pointing to him. "He knows something about Aoshi and he won't tell me," she whined.

Kaoru smiled. Kenshin had an innocent look plastered on his face… though that was until he saw what Kaoru had on… or the lack there of. She was clothed in only a towel and she had a playful smirk on her face because of Misao's pout.

And to think, all Kenshin wanted was some laundry soap.

He gulped nervously and a red color tinted his face. Misao noticed this from the corner of her and smirked. The water dripped from Kaoru's wet hair onto her bare shoulder. Then some dripped from her bangs and onto her creamy face. Kenshin's eyes roamed (A/N: come on, Kenshin's a guy, and Kaoru's in _just_ a towel… not even Aoshi's eyes wouldn't roam!) until they met Kaoru's. She had a playful look in herblueeyes; the kind that asked, 'Do you like what you see?' (Ha! A Megumi-izm!)

Kenshin gazed into her eyes (no longer roaming) until Misao coughed. He and Kaoru both blinked out of startle-ment (Hell, I know it's not a word but I've got no other way to explain it. It's just like 'ain't' ain't reallya word. )

Misao lifted her eyebrows at Kaoru. She nodded towards the towel and coughed, "Clothes," pretending to inconspicuous.

Kaorugasped in realizationand ran for her room, leaving a smiling Kenshin and a giggling Misao. Kenshin looked at Misao still with that 'look' on his face. Misao gave him a knowing smirk. He blinked innocently, suddenly out of his stupor and asked, "What?"

She shrugged happily and returned to the topic that Kenshin wasstill trying to avoid. "Tell me about Aoshi, Kenshin!"

> > > > > > > > > >

**Interesting fact:** You can take non-coated aspirin without water. It's only a little sour and powdery, but if you're lacking water, you can just pop 'em in your mouth and let it dissolve. WARNING! DO NOT TRY WITH ANYTHING _BUT_ ASPIRIN! Believe me… I've tried others… and you can't get that freaking taste out of your mouth for weeks…

OOO! Cliffy! Muwahahahaha! Well, I will promise some things for next time

1.) We meet Aoshi, Megumi, and Yahiko

2.) You'll find out if Kenshin gets his Laundry soap

3.) You'll find out how Kenshin knows Aoshi, but Kenshin won't be telling you.

_**Preview **(title is supposed to be fun, not serious)_

_Next chapter: **Forced**_

_Sano grimaced at the sight. Poor Kenshin. He shrugged the regret off and closed the door._

_"Come on, kid, get off," Kenshin groaned. The boy reluctantly climbed off Kenshin's back. Kenshin lifted himself up with his palms and then placed his knee on the ground. He stood slowly and unstably. "I'll need help…" he said to himself._

_Yahiko frowned at the red head. "I'm eleven years old… next time you call me kid I'll kick your shins," he warned._

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Yahiko. How about we go visit the neighbor?"_

_Yahiko rolled his eyes and shrugged his indifference._

_Three knocks and an answer. "Miss Kaoru, help me," Kenshin pleaded as he nodded towards Yahiko._

_Yahiko frowned. "You're bringing me to her house? I have to hang out with Ugly?"_

_Kaoru's fists clenched but she fought down the anger. "You got stuck with the boy?" she asked knowingly with an apologetic smile._

_Misao scraped the peeling green paint off of the metal bench with her fingernail. Aoshi was going to meet her here at this café… he was going to tell her everything…_

_END_

You like? I know this is a K 'n K fic but I wanted to add a little Aoshi and Misao romance… and some hints of Sanosuke and Megumi, maybe full blown… not sure at the moment… you judge…

Anyways, please review cuz it makes me feel special… Feels all tingly inside

TTFN!


	5. Forced

This is based on mostly Misao and Aoshi. But! A fun little thing with Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Megumi, and some of Sanosuke is thrown in. It'll be back and forth a whole lot until the whole explanation. So have fun and don't get too confused!

I love writing the romantic kinda scenes so much! That I added one in the end. I could help it… t-hehehe!

SDA

**-Edited July 6th, 2005-**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 5: **_Forced_**

"I can't! Not today! Oh come on, Kimi! Please… Wait? How'd you know? Well, that doesn't matter! I can't ask him…" Sano sighed in defeat, "You're going to use that against me? Fine, I'll take Yahiko… Yeah… but you have to bring him over! I'm not picking him up!" Sanosuke hung up with a heavy click. He mumbled something vulgar under his breath and turned to Kenshin.

Kenshin knew what was coming… He closed his eyes, played with the neckline of his black t-shirtand counted down. _3…2…1…_

"Hey, Kenshin?"

_Bingo…_ "Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything important today?"

Kenshin sighed heavily. "I can take him, Sanosuke… but you know… you owe me…"

"Oh, thank you so much! You're a life saver!"

"I can't believe you already have a son, Sano…"

"He's not my son, Kenshin… He's a friend of mine's son… and I really owe her too."

"Whatever." Kenshin looked down at the light bruise on his arm. It was circle-shaped like a bite mark. In fact… it _was_ a bite mark. Yesterday, Misao had been angry with him and clamped down on his arm with what felt like razor sharp teeth. When Kenshin yelped in surprise Kaoru appeared angrily, fully dressed now, and pulled Misao off of him. She then apologized profusely as she pushed a confused Kenshin out the door. He heard a cry of fear from Misao and thanked the Lord that he wasn't in there. He then retreated to his apartment for safety.

Kenshin sighed. "Why do I surround myself with these people?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Kenshin, meet Yahiko…"

A young brown haired boy with big brown eyes glared at Kenshin.

Kenshin forced a smile; he knew this would be painful. "Hey, Yahiko."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Misao?"

"Aoshi! You called!"

"Yes, well, you did leave me a message…"

Flashback

Aoshi set his keys on the table and noticed the little red light on his answering machine blinking. He knew who it was. He smirked.

Beep. "Aoshi? Hey! Guess who! It's Misao! The reason I called was because I met a friend of yours., Kenshin Himura… sound familiar? He was reluctant to tell me how he knew you… his exact words were 'I don't know if he would want me too, Miss Misao.' I almost forced it out of him, but… Kaoru interfered. Will you tell me, Aoshi? I would really like to know more about your past… because, well… I'd like to get to know you more… and I hope you trust me enough that…" Beep.

The answering machine had clicked off because of it's built in timer. Aoshi frowned at it. He'd never admit it to anyone but he wanted to hear that last part.

End Flashback

"Was it long?"

Aoshi smirked, unseen to Misao. That message was annoying and long… and rather odd.

"So," Misao said seriously, not waiting for him to answer that question, "Will you tell me?"

"Meet me outside your favorite café…" He said simply.

"You know where-?"

"Of course," he said softly.

Misao's heart leapt in her chest, but she calmed herself down. "Will you tell me about …?"

"Yes…" Click.

Click. Misao squealed happily and dreamily mumbled, "He spoke a whole sentence to me."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sano grimaced at the sight. _Poor Kenshin. _He shrugged his regret off, checked his business suitand closed the door.

"Come on, kid, get off," Kenshin groaned. The boy reluctantly climbed off Kenshin's back. Kenshin lifted himself up with his palms and then placed his knee on the ground. He stood slowly and unstably. "I'll need help…" he said to himself.

Yahiko frowned at the red head. "I'm seven years old… next time you call me kid, I'll kick your shins," he warned. (I know, Yahiko should be like 17, but he's not.)

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Yahiko. How about we go visit the neighbor?"

Yahiko rolled his eyes and shrugged his indifference.

Three knocks and seconds later Kaoru appeared in aredsleeveless t-shirt and jeanshorts with her hair placedloosely in a clip. "Miss Kaoru, help me," Kenshin pleaded as he nodded towards Yahiko.

Yahiko frowned. "You're bringing me to _her_ house? I have to hang out with Ugly?"

Kaoru's fists clenched but she fought down the anger. "You got stuck with the boy?" she asked knowingly with an apologetic smile.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Misao scraped the peeling green paint off of the metal bench with her fingernail. Aoshi was going to meet her here at this café… he was going to tell her everything…

The early morning fog prevented her from seeing very far.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Yahiko! Sit down…" Kaoru said with a heavy sigh. The boy refused and continued to jump on the bed. Kaoru sighed again. "As much as I hate to admit it… I need to call her."

Kenshin looked up from his sprawled out position on the floor. "Who?" he asked in a daze.

Kaoru got an evil look in her eyes. "Megumi Takani…"

Yahiko stopped and gasped. "No! Not her!" (Muwahahahaha!)

XxXxXxXxXxX

A tall, dark figure emerged from the fog walking slowly in Misao's direction. She lifted her head quickly. "Aoshi…"

A small smile was visible on his face. He offered his hand to help her up. "Let's take a walk Misao."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, Yahiko," a tall, black haired woman said sweetly, too sweetly.

Yahiko shrank back in fear. "H-hello, M-Megumi."

Megumi glanced at Kenshin. "Ooo… who is this?" She walked up and put her arms seductively around his shoulders. "He-llo…"

Kenshin gulped deeply. _Will this never end? First Misao… and now..._ "Miss Megumi." He nodded his greeting.

"Please, call me just Megumi… but… I'm afraid I do not know your name, sir."

"His name is Kenshin. He's Sano's roommate," Kaoru said with a frown. She grabbed Megumi's shoulder and practically pried her off of poor Kenshin. "I called you to help us with Yahiko. Not to seduce Kenshin," then she added, "Not that you could."

Kenshinblushedto his roots.

"So he's homosexual?" Megumi asked with a smirk.

"No!" Kenshin and Kaoru shouted at once. Both glanced at each other and turned away with red embarrassment.

"Sir Ken is your new lover then? What about Enishi?" Megumi askedstill holdingher smirk.

Kaoru turned her head quickly. "Don't," she ordered quietly. Kenshin saw her reaction and noted it.

Megumi covered her mouth with mock surprise. "Don't tell me you're two timing him!"

Kenshin stepped forward. Kaoru looked as if she were about to cry and Megumi kept pushing it. "Though I don't know of this Enishi fellow," he started firmly, "Miss Kaoru and I are not involved with each other… Please… don't say such harsh things." (Aww! Peace maker Kenshin!)

"So that meansyouare available for me?"

Kenshin sighed harshly. Shejust would notget it!"Just because Miss Kaoru and I are not involved doesn't mean I am open game. I am _not_ available."

"So, you have a girlfriend?"

"No!" Kenshin said defensively, "I just don't want a relationship!"

"So, you like Kaoru, but you just don't want to be tied down? Mmm Feisty!"

"Megumi," Kaoru said sternly, eyebrow twitching, "Why don't you just shut up?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a few minutes of walking Aoshi finally sighed and turned his head to face Misao. "I suppose we've walked enough. I should tell you." The fog still had not lifted and it set a depressing mood.

Misao was afraid of what would be told to her, but then, she was also ecstatic for the fact that Aoshi was going to tell her of his past.

"When I was younger," he began, sitting on a park bench and motioning for Misao to do the same, "I was trained as an assassin for the government. I was sent to kill terrorists that were for sure plotting attacks against America. Kenshin… he and I, we… we were friends in this… We trained together and did one or two assignments together. For years he was the only one I could call a friend… and that all ended very quickly. A woman named Tomoe stepped into his life and he completely changed. He moved to Japan and they lived happily until someone kidnapped Tomoe. A big battle happened and Tomoe somehow got in the way… she was killed.

"Kenshin retired young and I never saw him again…" Aoshi finished serenely.

Misao stared at him.

Aoshi scratched his head uncomfortably. "Listen… if this information makes you think less of me then… I'm sorry…"

Suddenly Misao grinned. "Aoshi!" she squealed, "You opened up to me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

_Did she hear a word I said?_ He chuckled lightly and glanced at the happy woman unknowingly giving him the death grip. "Misao…" he choked, "You're suffocating me…"

Misao immediately let go of him and blushed. "S-sorry…"

Aoshi stood and returned to his icy expression, though; a small smile could be seen in his eyes. "Let's go home."

Misao nodded and walked beside him.

Aoshi glanced several times at the young woman who walked next to him. An idea popped into his mind and he agreed with it. Slowly, he placed his arm across the back of her shoulders. Misao stiffened and then relaxed. She gazed up at him. Even though he kept his icy expression, he looked down at her and winked; a small very, very quick wink.

Misao's heart fluttered like it never had before.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kenshin lay on Kaoru's couch. Kimi had finally picked Yahiko up at 9:00 and it gave Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi a chance to relax. Of course, with Megumi, Yahiko was a lot easier to handle, but he was still tiring, and they all were worn out.

Kaoru walked over to the couch and pushed Kenshin's feet off. "Megumi took the bed," she sighed, "We share the couch."

Kenshin only nodded and continued to doze lightly. Suddenly he felt something soft and warm brush against his arm. He lifted his head and saw that Kaoru was using his shoulderas a pillow. Not that he didn't like it, but he knew she would be most comfortable on a real bed with real pillows.

Even though he was extremely worn out, Kenshin stood and picked up the already unconscious woman. He carried her to his apartment and kicked his bedroom door open. Gently he laid Kaoru on his bed and covered her with the navy sheet. Too tired to go into Sano's room, Kenshin slipped off his shirt and only unbuttoned his jeans for comfort. He took an extra pillow from the bed and crashed on the floor. "Good night, Kaoru," he mumbled tiredly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sanosuke grinned at the sight of Kenshin sleeping on the floor and Kaoru in his normalplace on the bed.

His grin grew wider as he schemed a scheme. A fine scheme-like scheme if he did say so himself. (O.o)

Gently and quietly he lifted Kaoru off the bed, took a step backwards over Kenshin's sound form, and placed her beside him. The way Kenshin had been sleeping, on his back with one arm out, made the perfecthead restfor Kaoru and she unconsciously snuggled into his warmth.

Sano took the comforter off of Kenshin's bed and placed it over them for good measure. Finally, he stood in the doorway and admired his handiwork.

"Matchmaker Sanosuke in his element…"

Sano blinked bewilderedly and turned to meet his unexpected guest. "Megumi? What are you doing here?"

Megumi smiled and hugged his waist. "Kaoru called me to help with the handful."

Sano looked at her accusingly, suddenly, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask her. "You didn't mess with Kenshin and Kaoru did you?"

She gave him and innocent pout. "Why, lil' ole me?"

He raised one eyebrow, waiting.

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Of course I did! And you should have seen Kaoru… she was all red and embarrassed, and then Kenshin stood up for her. It was really cute."

Sanosuke sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "You're evil."

Megumi smiled and hugged him tighter. "He's good for her… you picked the right one."

Sano looked down at the two sleeping bodies. "Yeah," he agreed, "I think so too… She's going tosave his soul."

The doctor sighed. "Our little angel…"

They stayed there another moment or two in a comfortable silence until Sano spoke up, "Come on… I'll take you home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know it took so long and I'm sorry. But the other one is on its way and because it's now my summer (3 weeks of summer school suX!) and I have lotsa time! wOOt!

Yes, well…

sSeLb DoG

Wolf Creek


End file.
